Bajo el mismo cielo
by kyani95
Summary: Green estraña a Red desde su partida, y se ha estado lamentando por mucho tiempo el no haberle dicho lo que sentía, pero con ayuda de un pequeño amigo se embarcara a descubrir lo que el destino le tiene preparado, teniendo que lidiar con sus peores temores,traiciones de amistades, y descubriendo que a pesar de la distancia todos están conectados mientras estén bajo un mismo cielo.


Hola! primero este es mi primer fic de pokemon, asi que porfa den oportunidad!, segundo esta historia estara basada con algunas personalidades del juego como la de Red, pero la mayoria seran como la del manga, como tambien los personajes que utilizare.

Advertencia: Esta historia es chicoXchico (greenXred), pero tambien incluiré otros tipo de pareja, si desean una en especifico pueden dejar un comentario n.n

Nota: Pokemon no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos dueños

* * *

Bajo el mismo cielo

Capitulo 1: Estrella

* * *

-Siempre… pensé que estarías a mi lado- susurro débilmente dejando que sus palabras se las llevara el viento, tal vez tenía la esperanza que este se las llevara a él.

Ya tenía un par de horas recostado en un pequeño claro del bosque verde, sintiendo el leve cosquilleo del pasto verde en cara casi rozándole sus ojos. La noche lo había alcanzado, dejándole ver un cielo iluminado por bellas estrellas, pero aun no tenía la intención de irse, quería seguir ahí, recostado, dejando ir su dolor a las estrellas.

-Pero ahora ya no estás aquí…-volvió a susurra pero ahora más débil, dejando que unas pequeñas lagrimas surcaran su rostro, después siendo sustituidas por unas más grandes, ahora era oficial, estaba llorando.

Todos los sábados por la tarde eran lo mismo, después de atender a cada entrenado que se presentaba en su gimnasio con la esperanza de vencerlo y así tener un pase a la liga, el se retiraba a tomar un poco de aire fresco al bosque, tal vez de vez en cuando se desviaba a comprar algo para comer o tomar, o quizás pasaba a saludar Yellow y hablar de cosas triviales, pero al final era lo mismo, siempre acababa en ese lugar, solo, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, llorando sin consuelo alguno, sintiéndose estúpido al haberse enamorado de su rival, compañero y ahora su mejor amigo.

-Que estúpido fui…- esta vez fue grito más que un pequeño susurro, resonando en el bosque, despertando a un pequeño Cartepie que se encontraba dormido en un árbol cerca del claro, este se acerco lentamente a Green, el chico lo miro curioso, acerco lentamente su mano a la pequeña cabeza del Cartepie y lo acarició lentamente, con mucho cuidado, no quería asustarlo, era su único compañero en esa noche. Una vez que el Cartepie se sintió seguro se recostó a un lado del chico.

-Sabes te contare algo-Se limpio torpemente con una de sus manos las lagrimas –No sé si me entiendas o creas que estoy loco pero por lo pronto tú serás un desahogo- Green tomo con cuidado al pequeño Cartepie que se encontraba soñoliento, lo sujeto frente a su cara teniéndolo encima de esta, el pequeño gusanito hizo un sonido como queja por haberle quitado de su lugar ya cuando estaba dispuesto a entrar en el sueño nuevamente.

-Hace mucho tiempo…- susurro Green empezando con la narración - antes de que fuera entrenador, solía pasar mucho tiempo con mi vecino, Red, un chico serio casi frio pero de un buen corazón, con algunas ocurrencias que pueden traer un caos total, pero también es lindo, con unos hermosos ojos rojizos, una cabellera negra como la noche-Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del entrenador - y sabes… aun antes de nacer nuestras madres sabían que seriamos buenos amigos, y así fue, jugábamos juntos, nos bañaban juntos e incluso dormíamos juntos ya sea en alguna de nuestras casas o afuera en los prados…- la sonrisa que se había dibujado por un momento por recordar aquellos momentos felices se había desvanecido por completo, el pequeño gusanito lo miro con curiosidad y luego con nostalgia a ver como pequeñas gotitas inundaban de nuevo la cara de aquel pobre chico.

-Todos esos bellos momentos se ha ido y muy lejos…pero lo peor es que fue por mi culpa- el pequeño carteprie lo miro interrogante como si entendiera cada una de las palabras de chico, quería saber más.

-Todo se derrumbo cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de él, claro al principio estaba feliz, podía pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera con la persona que me gustaba, pronto iniciaría mi aventura pokemon pero el también y el simple hecho de que ya no lo tendría cerca me asustaba, que conocería a otras personas y me dejaría a un lado… así que no quería salir lastimado, no quería que doliera su partida, así que me aleje de él ocultando todo lo que sentía en una rivalidad mediocre…- una sonrisa de ironía se empezó a dibujar en la joven cara de chico –Y lo peor de todo fue al final después de que me volví campeón, pensé que lo abría logrado, mi sueño se había hecho realidad, que todo se arreglaría pero no fue así, el llego y en minutos me robo mi sueño, mi alegría, me llene de odio y después de dolor…la persona que mas amaba me arrebato mi sueño…pero aun asi…- el carteprie bajo lentamente de su brazo colocándose sobre su pecho y con una de su diminutas patitas le hizo una señal hacia arriba

-Las estrellas…-Una bella estrella fugaz se reflejo en los ojos verdes de chico los cuales se abrieron con un leve asombro- Creo que te entiendo, él se habrá robado mi sueño, pero sé que él es mi deseo…por eso no le odio mas, si no al contrario me enamore como un tonto- los ojos de carteprie se iluminaron como si hubiera llegado al entendimiento universal, y si no fuera porque el gusanito seguía sobre su pecho, Green hubiese jurado que estaba levitando

-Pero ese no es el problema amigo mío….- y eso fue suficiente para que el cartepie volviera a estar confundido –Lo que me tiene así es… que desde casi un año es se fue de aquí…Se fue a un lugar muy retirado a entrenar y eso es lo que me tiene triste, el ya no verlo provoca que me duela, que me arrepienta de cada oportunidad que desperdicie con el jugando a las rivalidades, y sobre todo me aterra que él ya no vuelva y se olvide de mi- tras esto Green soltó un largo suspiro acompañado de un chillido del gusanito –Creo que lo peor es saber que ya no está aquí junto a mí, que jamás le pude decir lo mucho que lo amaba y que por el hubiera renunciado a todo… pero sobre todo que el siempre me ha visto como un compañero, un rival y tal un amigo pero nada mas- un pequeño sollozo fue emitido por el chico nuevamente, el Cartepie angustiado observo el cielo mirando atentamente a las estrellas brillar, y como si hubiera visto una epifanía empezó a saltar sobre el abdomen de chico

-¡Hey que te pasa gusano loco!- se quejo Green sentándose en el pasto, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el pequeño Cartepie le señalaba –Si ya se el cielo es hermoso ¿Y qué más da?- el gusanito irritado empezó a ser trazos con su patitas en el aire intentando decir algo –Ummm…. El también está bajo este cielo ¿No?- Cartepie asintió –Intentas decirme que…. Mientras estemos bajo el mismo cielo estamos de alguna manera….cercas…-Green razono las palabras dichas, hasta que un pequeño clic resonó en su cabeza.

-Tienes razón pequeño, debo seguir luchando… ¡Mañana mismo iré a visitarlo a esa montaña para que de una vez se dé cuenta que aquí estoy!- Cartepie asintió felizmente echando una pequeña porra al chico –Te debo una amigo mío, quien diría que los Cartepie sirven de algo- tras esto Cartepie soltó un pequeño gruñido haciendo reír a Green –Tranquilo no lo dije por ofender…Bueno fue un placer haberte conocido, espero volverte a ver algún día, ¡Salúdame a tu mama!- se despidió ahora un energético Green, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida del bosque.

Una suave brisa acompañada de un poco de soledad inundaron al pequeño Cartepie, el cual seguía observando hacia la dirección que el chico se había ido –"Amigo"- esa palabra resonó en la cabeza del pequeño, mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia donde se había ido Green.

Esa noche Green, durmió anhelando desesperadamente la llegada del amanecer, sin tener idea que un pequeño Cartepie estaba recostado a un lado de su ventana.

* * *

Bien este fue como el prologo, la historia en si sera larga como de 8 capitulos, espero que les haya gustado :D y si no tambien se valen los comentarios constructivos n.n!


End file.
